Currently, configuring and replicating BIOS, BMC, RAID, settings etc. when deploying new servers in a network can be very time consuming. A system administrator is often required to boot every new computer or server and either run scripts or manually set configurations, settings, parameters, etc. As a result, businesses typically invest a great deal of money and time for such purposes, while simultaneously having at least part of the network being nonoperational while each server is booted up and/or configured.